Does a Flower Define Love?
by till-you-smile-again
Summary: Hikaru and Haruhi were happily married. And here was Haruhi, opening a flower shop as a business. Everything was perfect. Her career as a lawyer was doing good, and she was sure Hikaru loves her. Until he sends her some flowers.
1. Chapter 1

Hello~!

This is my second story! Just something that popped in my mind.

It's quite weird, though, not something I've read before in here.

It was inspired by Ouran's special chapter. :D

and a book I read.

This will probably be a three-shot... yep.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

Haruhi sighed. Hikaru was to leave for Los Angeles today. Why, of all the days, must he leave now? It was the opening day of her flower shop. She had struggled so hard, what with friends asking her how she intended to do this, seeing she only started this hobby, flower arrangement, a few years ago? It had been nothing; just something she did when sent flowers as thanks from clients whose cases she won.

She looked at the different arrangements on the tables and the canopy of the Hitachiin mansion, Hikaru and Kaoru's original home. Their mother had insisted on having the party there, perhaps because it was bigger and was, well, more stylish according to her taste. Haruhi liked simplicity, quite in contrast to Yuzuha's bold colors and daring ventures in clothing. That, she said, is what sells. Haruhi had no idea why.

The party was a big one. Well, of course. The Hitachiins were also known for their flowers, if not for Yuzuha's line. And here was Haruhi, a hopeful young lawyer, who might perhaps become the eighth representative of the Hitachiins flower arrangements. She had it. Perseverance and the love of learning. She loved Ikebana, yet she can do the Western styles. The Hitachiin's hopes were all on her. And Haruhi was determined to make something out of those hopes and her perseverance.

On the canopy were camellias, symbols of excellence and steadfastness. On the tables, dahlias, for good taste, four-leaf clovers specially grown for good luck, and baby's breath for happiness. Haruhi smiled. There were more flowers than that, of course. But they all mean something on the lines of good luck. All in all, the flowers were lovely and they had good representations. She giggled. She remembered her conversation with Hikaru several days ago, on a book she was reading.

_"Flowers and Their Meanings?" Hikaru asked, perplexed._

_ "Yes. For the flower shop." Haruhi replied, smiling._

_ "Do they really matter? I mean, in the modern world, does somebody even check for meanings when sent flowers?" One of his eyebrows were raised._

_ "Of course! People do check. I have heard of relationships grow, and relationships end, because of flowers!" Haruhi smiled. She was ready to defend her newest hobby, learning meanings of flowers._

_ "That's stupid." _

_ "No, it is not. Look, what if you send a model yellow carnations? What if she checks? What would she think? Hikaru-"_

_ Hikaru flipped the book and opened it on C. Carnations, Yellow. _

_ "Disdain and Rejection." Haruhi said, quite pleased with herself. "So you lose a model. That's how important flower meanings are!"_

_ Hikaru sighed. "Touché. Fine. I was just jealous. You know I'm leaving, Haruhi, and all you do is read… how about some fun?" he asked quite seductively. _

_ Haruhi looked on with a small, playful smile, then kissed Hikaru. _

Smiling, Haruhi went outside to stroll. The party was in five hours, everything was fine. The flowers will last well until the night ends. She walked peacefully, looking at all the flowers planted on the garden. Everything was lovely, perfect. She had a good marriage, a successful career and living in bliss. "Ahh, it's a lovely day."

Suddenly, her reverie was broken by a maid's voice. "Haruhi-sama, Hikaru-sama sent you some flowers." The maid was smiling happily, quite amused with her master's thoughtfulness. Haruhi took the flowers with excitement. _He told me he'd send me flowers… I wonder what these flowers mean? I'm sure these flowers mean something sweet, just like Hikaru is." _Haruhi smiled gently.

The flowers were cyclamens, orange mocks, and anemones. Haruhi put the bouquet down, ran inside to get her book then flipped it open excitedly.

She looked at the book in confusion, then sadness, then horror.

Suddenly, life wasn't so perfect anymore.

* * *

well, how was it?

Maybe I can continue with all for the love of a pen next week.

I hate blocks. Ugh.

Well, thanks for reading!


	2. Do You Still Love Me?

Haruhi read the meanings again and again. _Refusal and Abandonment. Deceit. Resignation... and Goodbye. _Haruhi laughed, though her tears were starting to fall. Surely she made a mistake? Hikaru can't mean that! But, ah. She is a Hitachiin, and she was a Fujioka before that. She cannot assume so quickly. She composed herself, wiping whatever small amount of tears that fell on her face. Then she looked for Hikaru and Kaoru's grandmother.

*

"Um... Obaa-sama..." Haruhi began. The lady looked up from the flowers she were admiring. She smiled. "Haruhi! These flowers are lovely! You really are gifted in this! Ah, so lucky of us..." she began. Haruhi forced herself to smile. "Ah... I was wondering..."

"Yes?" Kazuha-sama asked. Haruhi can't help but look at the flowers on her head. "Ah... these flowers,"she raised the bouquet, "can you conform their names for me?" she asked quite sheepishly.

"Ah, of course! They're anemones, cyclamens and orange mocks! Lovely, aren't they?" Kazuha-sama asked, pleased with herself. "Ah...thank you, Obaa-sama." Haruhi said in a trembling voice. It had only been five months. Did he leave for his mistress?

"Dear, are you okay?" Kazuha-sama asked in a concerned voice. "Yes, yes... Please excuse me..." Haruhi's tears then began to fall. She ran in the direction of the garden, not caring whether she couldn't see or not. Hikaru was leaving her. There was no way he made a mistake. She had made sure he cared what flowers mean, and three types of flowers! All saying, "This love was never true. I am leaving you."

Haruhi sat, crying. She opened her book again. But no change, they still meant the same. She flipped the book to another page. _Do you still love me? _

Haruhi stared at it, now sobering up. Mauve lilacs. _Hikaru, do you still love me? _She had to know. She was giving him another chance. If this is only a mistake, she was sure he'd send the right flowers this time, or call her and ask for her forgiveness. His reply would define everything.

Haruhi went inside the house, composed. She was the lady of the house again. Head held high, she walked into the greenhouse. There she found what she was looking for. Mauve lilacs. She grabbed a few, pulled out some greens then arranged it nicely, with a big blue ribbon around it.

*

Haruhi laughed at some man's joke. The party was in full swing, she was dressed in a Hitachiin original, people were praising her arrangements. How ironic. She was a pretty lawyer who, in a few days, might lose her marriage.

She had sent the flowers a few hours ago, and she was sure it will arrive in a few hours time too. She can't wait any longer than that. She had to know.

"Haruhi," Kaoru pulled her aside. "Kaoru!" she exclaimed, pleased. They hugged for a considerable period of time. "You look lovely." he complimented her. "Ah, that is because of the dress." she replied. They laughed. "Too bad Hikaru wasn't here." Kaoru said. Haruhi looked down, sighing. "Yes."

"Hey, has he been answering your calls? He hasn't been answering mine. Baka of a brother, tsk tsk. Last thing I heard he was seen in a restaurant with a model." Kaoru said as if it was nothing. Haruhi looked, alarmed. "With a model?"

"Yes, probably about our newest line. Ah, he's so stubborn. Oh, Haruhi. You should go. There are people who want to talk to the 8th Hitachiin representative of flower arrangement." he said with a wink. Then he turned around.

Haruhi just stared. _Not anymore, Kaoru... Or more correct, will never be. We've crashed. _

Such a common scene. A lady who seems to have it all.


	3. Apparently Not

Hrhr. Hello readers! Exams just finished and here's the latest chapter! Heehee.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hikaru looked at the flowers Haruhi sent with a grin. "Aww. She misses me." He put them in a vase carefully, admiring Haruhi. He knew she arranged it. Then, he picked up his bag and went on his way to work. He'd just have one stop at the flower shop. He knew what flowers would be perfect. Striped carnations. Delicate, yet so alluring. Just like his dearest Haruhi. They were lovely, and the mix of red and white had always been a mix Hikaru liked. In fact, he was designing a dress just like it. A special dress inspired by Haruhi.

"Please send them as quick as possible." He handed the information sheet to the man in the counter. "Yes, sir." The man went to make a call. Hikaru took one last look at the carnations, white lined with red at the edges. _A strong willed woman, but with a pure heart. _Haruhi would love it, that he was sure of. Then he left the store, off to his meeting. A meeting about his newest line, _Hana. _He smiled. Ah, flowers.

**

One look at the carnations, and Haruhi's eyes blurred. _I'm sorry, but I cannot be with you__._ She whispered to herself, then the diamond tears started to fall. She was a Hitachiin, yes, powerful, renown, but she was a Fujioka before that. And as a Fujioka, she knew she must not live her life in misery. She had to move on. She had to go. Before Hikaru comes back.

She walked into _their _room, and into the walk-in closet. Everything seemed painful to look at now. He was leaving her. And, ha, what better way than to say it but through flowers. She wanted to curse him, hate him, but no. It was impossible. She loved him, God knows how much she loves Hikaru. But if Hikaru is happy somewhere else, and her presence will just make it hard for him, then she'll go.

She grabbed a bag, _Louis Vuitton_ nonetheless (from Kaoru), threw it on the floor, then rummaged her side of the closet for some shirts and jeans. It was frustrating, that everything almost screamed Hitachiin. It felt like the only thing that was hers was her bank account and her friend's gifts. She wiped her tears away, grabbed some shoes from the shoe rack, several pairs of underwear, and a pair of shades Tamaki gave her for her last birthday. She wondered what he would say. But what really was on here mind is where she would go.

She considered going to Tamaki-senpai's, but wouldn't that be a scandal? She thought of what the headlines would say. _Hitachiin Haruhi Seen Running Away to Suou Home. _Damn. She'll have to look for her father, and who knows where he was. Ever since she married Hikaru, Ranka took on the position of managing the homes of the Hitachiins in the field of style. Ah, he could be in Argentina, for God's sake! She had no choice, Roy Hotel it would be. She dumped all the things she grabbed in her bag. Then she pulled out a piece of paper, scribbled her goodbye note, and walked out of the room in her heels, jeans and one-of-a-kind shirt. They probably cost $2000 all in all, and it made her gut twist and turn. Yes, she was Haruhi. The down-to-earth girl that pretended to be a boy. Her love was true, and the perks just came as an extra. She still lived simply. She can live without all these.

_Goodbye, Hikaru. Remember, I love you._

_

* * *

_

Oh, no.

.

To the readers of all for the love of a pen, the next chapter is coming up!

So, thanks for reading~!


	4. Oh My A Reversal, Is It Not?

hrhr! a long chapter!!! for this story, I think.

anyway. Haruhi runs away. And now what will happen at Roy Grand Hotel?

**Standard disclaimers apply**.

**On to the story!**

_

* * *

_

_Idiot Haruhi. _She was at Roy Grand Hotel, now owned by Tamaki. It was grand, as the name did suggest, but what was she thinking? This is where they'd look for her first. And Kaoru was here. With a rather pretty girl.

Haruhi hid behind the pillar and put her shades on. It was really stupid of her. Well, she was too frustrated to think 30 minutes ago, so, fuck. Who knows who else could be here? Perhaps tens of her business partners in the flower shop, tens of her clients, tens of every single rich person who would realize who she was anywhere. And, after that, a scandal would brew up. _Stupid girl._

She kept her head low, with her long wavy hazel hair flowing freely down. It was a normal thing at Roy, what with rich men and their mistresses, so more often than not, ladies come in looking very, very sad. How ironic. Years ago Haruhi frowned at them. They had the luxurious life, why cry? But now she understood their plight. Really, what she was doing now, all those ladies did too. Head down, cause they didn't want the world to know who they are. But also, head down cause they might cry any minute.

Haruhi was about to cry, so she removed her sunglasses. She kept on walking, with a steady pace. She wiped her tears away, still walking. Then she bumped into a firm surface.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Miss, are you okay? Please pardon me..." The man was apparently very worried. Haruhi looked up with a small smile. "No, it was my fault... Hunny-senpai?" Haruhi's hazel eyes widened. It has been years. He had gone to America for business a year after he graduated college. He phoned sometimes, always cheerful, showing no signs of sadness. Haruhi stared, dumbfounded. Here was a friend, right? Somebody who would care, not listen to her story with a scoff.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny exclaimed, the hugged Haruhi for a brief moment. He was taller than her now, about eight inches taller. Haruhi looked at him with an amused smile. He had changed a lot, apparently. He had the slightest crease of lines on his forehead, and his blond hair was a cute mess. The cute Hunny-senpai seemed like a different person.

"You've changed a lot, Haru-chan! Very pretty, ne? Hmm. Hikaru fell in love with the right girl." he said, looking at her with a grin. Haruhi felt like saying 'if only you knew'. "You've changed a lot, too, senpai." she replied with a slight smile.

"So, why are you here?" he asked with a smile. Haruhi sighed, then looked him straight in the eye. "Well..."

* * *

"Oh, my. Haru-chan, that cannot be true. Seriously. Flowers? I think you are being impulsive-" He was cut off by Haruhi's sudden reply. "He replied with flowers that said no. What else am I to think-" Haruhi was in tears. She grabbed the bottle of wine, poured into her glass, then took a sip.

Hunny patted her shoulder. "Haru-chan, listen. Okay, ehh... how about I take you home to my house? I think it would be bad for you to stay here...really. Don't take it wrong, this is a big matter, and I care about you." His eyes were sincere, she knew. Those were the same eyes that looked upon her once upon a time to beg for sweets.

"Will it be really okay?" she asked. "Why, definitely! My house is boring. Just me and the maids... meh. I'll let you stay in the room nearest the garden!" He sounded like the time he was asking her let him in her house with the host club. Haruhi smiled. "Thank you, senpai."

"No problem, Haru-chan! Just let me..." he grabbed his wallet, paid the bartender with an amount definitely more than what he spent, then stood up. "Come on?" he asked. "Yep." came the silent reply. He pulled Haruhi's luggage for her, then let her go first. He felt sorry for Haruhi, yet he knew she was wrong. Probably an impulse. He had to help Haruhi and Hikaru. Theirs was a love so wonderful, and he can't let it fall down with two bouquets of flowers.

* * *

"Chiyuki, thanks for your time. I really enjoyed." Kaoru said, grinning. "Yes, me too, I hope to see you again, Kaoru." Chiyuki replied, then planted a kiss on his cheek. "Bye!" she said, then walked to the glass doors. Ah, the things that could happen while getting a drink at Roy Grand Hotel.

His eyes were on Chiyuki, when he suddenly saw Haruhi. _Eh? What's she doing here? Hey, she has luggage... Who's that man? Is she...? Hell, no..._

Kaoru couldn't quite believe his eyes. Haruhi was walking, with a man. And that man apparently was pulling her luggage. _Why? Why would she do this to Hikaru?_

Oh_, _the things that could happen while getting a drink at Roy Grand Hotel.

* * *

Ah. Impulses. Oh, why Hunny? cause... Tamaki seems to be impossible... Mori seems too silent, Kyouya... seems indifferent. I have no idea why. It just suits Hunny better.

Dearest readers of my other story! You know how it is. Long chapters... sigh. BUT REALLY COMING UP!

give me about three days. :D

thanks~!

**hrhr. look! a green button! It has hypnotizing powers!**

You will click it. You will click it.

You will click it. You will click it.

You will click it. You will click it.

You will click it. You will click it.

**CLICK IT! haha. **


	5. Ma Cherie

So sorry this is late... :|

So... maybe the next chapters

will come quickly. after a month. cause the finals are on May 19th.

BUt after that, i'll finish this. there'll be quick updates!!!!

and maybe a sequel to all for the love of a pen.

and perhaps a new story.

Standard disclaimers apply.

So ... here goes!

* * *

Ma cherie,

_Je t'aime. Tu es raison d'etre, maintenant et toujours. Bonne chance, mon amour__. __Il n'y a qu'un bonheur dans la vie, c'est d'aimer et d'être aimé. Tu bon bon,_

_Jean-Pierre_

Kaoru stared at the paper, dumbfounded. He was in Haruhi's office, and he just came across the piece of paper in his hands. It was scented, and the handwriting was not Haruhi's. He didn't understand everything, no. But he knew the endearments, words that Chiyuki had always been fond of.

He understood. He sat down in front of Haruhi's computer, booted it up, and then Hikaru's face graced his sight. He stared, and he knew that in a few hours time, he would have to say everything.

He then opened his emails. One from Tamaki. He scanned it, then clicked on reply.

_Tono… can you translate this for me? I don't understand all of it._

_**_

Hikaru barged in the door, carrying three bags full of chocolate. Behind him stood five maids, and they began to take his luggage upstairs. The other maids and butlers greeted him and congratulated him. Well, his line, Hana, was to be produced and showcased, after all. He had a grin plastered on his face. He ran upstairs, excited to tell Haruhi and Kaoru about his success. He would tell his grandmother, mother and father, but they left earlier that day for Australia.

_Haruhi, Haruhi… Kaoru. _Where are those two? He entered the Right Wing, where Kaoru's room was. He opened the door. No sign of Kaoru. He ran to the opposite end, passing the library and about two sitting areas. It was his and Haruhi's room. He grinned, thinking it was really nice to live with your whole family in one house, but it can be bothering at times.

He opened the door. "Haruhi!" he shouted, arms spread out. Nothing. Where was Haruhi?

He entered the room, looking around. Nothing much has changed, except for the sheets. He looked in the bathroom, the veranda. Nothing. Then he sat on the bed.

Suddenly, Kaoru came in. "Hi-Hikaru?" he said, eyes wide. "Kaoru! My line is to be produced!" Hikaru shouted. He hugged his brother, and Kaoru hugged back, uncertain.

"That's… exciting. Congrats."

"Yeah! Isn't it? Hehe. Hey, where's Haruhi?" he asked, his eyes lighting up.

"She… She's not here."

Hikaru looked at Kaoru, frustrated. "Are you hiding something?"

"No, definitely not! Why would I lie? I mean- I have nothing to hide-"

"You're lying." Hikaru replied, with the look of someone betrayed.

Then Kaoru broke down. "I'm sorry. She… She is with another man. I… I saw her yesterday. At Roy…" He was looking down, eyes shut.

Hkaru was speechless. Kaoru handed him two pieces of papers. "One's her goodbye and another's a love note from the man… I think."

Hikaru opened the first, trembling.

_Hikaru. Things have been complicated lately. Things cannot work between us anymore. Hikaru, I hope you may become happy… I won't stay in your way anymore. Goodbye. _

_P.S. Divorce would be necessary, Hikaru. I shall call you as soon as possible._

_Haruhi_

Then tears began to flow.

**

Haruhi had just woken up. There she was, in a blue halter sundress, walking down the stairs. She had just taken a bath.

She walked in the dining room. Two men, one blonde, and one raven-haired, looked up from their newspapers. Haruhi blinked, staring at the raven-haired one. Then the man chuckled.

"Good morning to my favorite kohai." Mori began. He stood up, and Haruhi hugged him. "We missed you, senpai!" Haruhi said. She was laughing. "I don't like your glasses," she said, grinning.

"Remind you too much of Kyouya, hm? Ah. I thought so." Mori replied, grinning back. They both sat down and faced Hunny. "Good morning, Haru-chan! How was your sleep?"

"Wonderful. I must thank you, Hunny-senpai." She began to stir her coffee, feeling both of their sympathetic glances.

"Haruhi." Mori said, and said girl looked up. "What is your plan?" He was looking at her, and she knew she had to answer.

"I…will file for divorce."

Hunny's eyes widened. "Haruhi!" he said in an angry tone. He stood up, knocking down a few cups. Haruhi looked up, scared. Never before had Hunny shouted at her, nor called her by her whole name.

"Mitsukuni. Calm down. Haruhi will have to talk with him. I know that you know the drill, Haruhi. Right now you'd not want to talk to him. But if you really want divorce…" Mori was looking at her, with a sad and sympathetic look. Hunny had settled, sitting down yet biting his lip.

Haruhi looked down crying.

"The faster the better. I'll call him… now."

She opened her phone, then looked for the contact saying 'Ma Cherie.'

Once, Twice, Thrice. The ringing made her uneasy. Then somebody picked up.

"Haruhi. Where are you?"

* * *

:D kay. That was it. Tell me how was it? Kay?


	6. An Unread Justification

hello! After so long~!

Finals ended today, so I immediately wrote!

Thank you all for being so patient, minna! I really love you all!

standard disclaimers apply.

On to the story!

* * *

"Hikaru-," Haruhi began. She didn't know what to say. She paced nervously, and then finally spoke. "We need to arrange for divorce, Hikaru."

"Why? Because you are not in love with me anymore? Because you have an affair? Hm. Well, Haruhi-" came the bitter reply.

"What? I don't have-" Haruhi was puzzled.

"I don't want this conversation, Haruhi. Just show up at the Academy, at the back of the South Wing."

Then Hikaru hung up.

Haruhi stared at her phone, dumfounded. She looked over to where Hunny and Mori were sitting, but all they showed were looks of sympathy. Haruhi frowned. "He thinks I have an affair."

"What?" Hunny asked, his expression clearly shocked. "Now that is irrational. Come on, we are talking to him in personal. We're going to your house."

"He said to meet him at the Academy," Haruhi said, sighing. "Senpai, I think I need some rest. Please excuse me. I… Tomorrow I shall talk to Hikaru at the Academy." She then turned to leave.

"I'll inform him," Mori said. "But Haruhi-" he called, and Haruhi turned back.

"Yes, senpai?" she asked. Her face showed all traces of frustration and anger, and Hunny bit his lip.

"Please think about why you're doing this." Mori stated, his eyes not moving, just focused on Haruhi.

Haruhi didn't even flinch. "I've thought about it already. It's over." Then, she walked out of the dining area, composed and regal.

Hunny sighed. "They've become irrational and blind. They won't even listen to us." He looked down and played with the vegetables on his plate.

"Mm. But that's why we're here, Mitsukuni," Mori replied, and with a smile, stood up. "I'm calling Hikaru and Kyouya."

**..divider..**

_My darling,_

_I love you. You are my reason for being, now and forever. Good luck, my love.__There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved._

_Your sweet,_

_Jean-Pierre_

_**Kaoru, where'd you get this? It is a quote from a book I sent to Haruhi a few weeks ago. This, in fact, was her favorite quote. Ah, she had always loved novels with forbidden romance as its plot. Have you perhaps borrowed it from her?**_

_**We were discussing it a week ago. She told me she had some difficulty in reading it as it was in French, but she is getting better.**_

_**She likes that particular quote because Hikaru had sent her a note similar to that a few years ago. Remember when their relationship was in such big strain? He had sent it to her. Aww.**_

_**Ah, I heard about Hikaru! Send to him my congratulations. And to Haruhi, too! I wish her flower shop may blossom and may be as prosperous as her and Hikaru's marriage.**_

_**I hope to see you soon, Kaoru.**_

_**Tamaki**_

Tamaki clicked on send. He was grinning, and he hoped Kaoru will be able to read his email as soon as possible. Reaching out for his phone, he picked it up and stood up, and admired the view of the Eiffel Tower. He smiled, contented, then his phone rang.

"Allo?" Tamaki said, faking a French accent. He wanted to prank Hikaru.

"Tono, I'm serious here. I want you to know that I'm having a divorce."

Tamaki stood frozen. Suddenly, he wasn't contented anymore.

**..divider..**

Kyouya picked up his phone, surprised to see that Mori was calling him. "Mori-senpai. It has been a long time."

"Indeed, Kyouya. Ah... Have you heard about Hikaru and Haruhi?" Mori asked.

"Ah, yes, of course. The line and the flower shop. Things have been getting better for them, yes. But I need to talk to Haruhi... She has not been answering my calls for the past few hours. I do need a lawyer, you know." Kyouya said, and Mori could detect the exasperation in his tone.

"Do you need Haruhi to defnd for you?" Mori asked, fervently hoping he will hear no.

"Yes. In three days. It is sudden, I know, and as my lawyer cannot be contacted, I was not able to ask for a time extension. You see, this is just about a piece of land my father bought a few years ago, and now some people are claiming it. My father has hidden the title, and I cannot reach him either. Good Lord." Kyouya sighed.

"Haruhi... cannot defend you as of now. Tell the other party that I will fill in for her. You have my details, I will get you a time extension for just enough time until Haruhi can work."

"You? Oh... Okay. That would be fine. But, may I ask what has happened to Haruhi?"

"She's on the verge of filing for divorce. She had a fight with Hikaru. Oh, not exactly a fight, but it is so irrational I myself will not let her talk for anybody else, more so for you."

"A divorce? My. What happened?" Kyouya was definitely curious and puzzled, Mori can detect.

"Long story. Kyouya, I need to talk to your judge now... I'll tell you the story later."

"Alright, Mori-senpai. Ah... Thank you. And tell Haruhi and Hikaru to think their decision over. Goodbye."

"Yes, Kyouya. Goodbye."

Mori sighed. Today will be a long day of phone calls.

**..divider..**

Haruhi frowned. She had just put her phone down after a long sermon from Kyouya which involves him saying why did she not inform him about her status, and that Mori was filling in for her. She felt bad, too, for the people in the flower shop had a really hard time with all the orders. She sighed, and then she felt really, really irresponsible. She should have waited for Hikaru to come home and should have talked to him about it.

"Oh, God. I hate myself. I dread tomorrow."

She let herself fall down on the bed, and curled up in a ball. Then she replayed in her mind Hikaru's note to her when they were twenty. He was leaving and will not return for a long time, and Haruhi was too busy with law school.

_Haruhi. I love you, always remember that. I wish you the best. One day, we'll be together. We'll make this work, Haruhi. I am happy, that I love you, and that you love me. That is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you. Forever yours, Hikaru._

How could have things changed so easily? How could he accuse her of an affair, when he himself had an affair going on? Haruhi cried and cried, and couldn't understand anything.

Her only escape was sleep, and so she let herself fall in deep slumber.

* * *

Tanaaaaan! Another chapter! A new twist!

What do you think?

Well, since finals are over, I shall be able to post up new chapters quickly! yay!

Tell me what you think, guys!


	7. Two Sides

Tadaaaaaa! The chapter before the last.

Thanks for waiting, and thanks for reading up to now!

Thank you to all who reviewed and put it on Favorites and Story Alert!

Thank you so much!

Standard disclaimers apply.

Now we shall go ON TO THE STORY!

_

* * *

Sing along, my dearest Selene. The stars, they sing for you. Go to sleep, I shall be here for you. In this lullaby, remember my love for you. Sweetest, no distance will make our love falter. Absence makes the heart grow fonder._

_Truly yours,_

_Jean-Pierre_

How she admired Selene's and Jean-Pierre's love. She could relate to it very well, she knew it, she loved it. It was like her and Hikaru's love, all put into a book. Must it be so real? Perhaps it was really her story. The separation at the peak of their relationship, the separation because of accused adultery, their reconciliation, after they realize that they were blind by jealousy.

But her story will end differently.

Haruhi closed her book, then she walked over to the dresser. She tugged at the ends of her lovely brown hair, then she pulled it up in a neat ponytail. She was dressed simply, in a businesslike fashion. She will be her own lawyer. She will once again become a Fujioka. She wiped her own tears away. She loved him so much, but she had to set him free. She had to sat goodbye. She only wants his happiness.

And so Haruhi goes, dreading what she must do.

**-divider-**

Tamaki had been calling Haruhi all morning. There was no response. He figured that she knew what he was going to say. How incredulous. She, with an affair? Impossible. That lovely girl, that lovely girl he knew so well! An affair? And with a Frenchman too! It was like with his parents, just reversed! He sighed. Five months, it had only lasted five months. They were the most perfect couple, it was the peak of their careers. Such a waste.

Tamaki knew it was wrong. He knew Hikaru assumed. He can't let their marriage go to waste. Tamaki was going to make sure of that.

**-divider-**

Kaoru stared in dread at Tamaki's e-mail. It was a quote! He had said the wrong thing to Hikaru! Damn, stupid Kaoru.

But he had still seen it. Haruhi, at Roy, with a man. She had left a goodbye note. Kaoru closed his eyes. How could Haruhi? It seems so wrong. It is wrong! Perhaps the man has done something to her, forced her! Blackmailed her! Oh, the possibilities!

He must go. He must go with Hikaru, he must know why Haruhi has done this. He just saw the man and Haruhi together, but he does remember Haruhi was sad. That was it! She was being forced! Oh, God, Hikaru is wrong, he must know! After he leaves Haruhi, he won't be able to save her! Poor, poor Haruhi. Kaoru knew what he must do.

He called Kyouya. Later, Haruhi will not be in danger anymore, for the Ootori police will catch the man!

Hikaru and Haruhi would be back together, again.

**-divider-**

Hikaru was inside the building, waiting for Haruhi. He seethed in anger. His idiot of a brother and his damned excuse! He needs support, but Kaoru says he has to do something? Ugh, he is such an idiot.

This is it, he realizes. He will say goodbye to Haruhi. So many years they had endured. From the time they were freshmen at Ouran, here in this very place he was sitting in. The Third Music Room. Memories came, fresh, slapping him in the face. All the times they endured. Had it only been three years ago when they separated, him to go abroad, and Hruhi busy with law school?

Five months was all they had. But no, Hikaru knows it hadn't only been five months. It had been years. They had worked so hard to get here. Why now? All of a sudden, everything crumbles, _dies._

But he loved her. He will not stand in her way. Her happiness matters to him, so he will let her, set her free. Whoever Jean-Pierre is, if he is Haruhi's happiness, then he will give her to him. He closed his eyes, relishing still the memories, and thinking of what he will say. Ten minutes he stayed that way, until Haruhi's voice called his name.

"Hikaru. Let's talk." Haruhi said, no emotion spilling.

Hikaru opened his eyes.

This is the end.

* * *

Heehee. I sense something brewing up.

Oh, Kaoru.

I really like it that way.

Thanks for reading! The final chapter shall feature the confrontation.

bye-bye!

(And so, the lovely green button works its powers, and hypnotizes you. You shall click it. Haha.)


	8. Damn These Flowers

I'm back! Yay!

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! Here is the ending chapter!

POWERHUG!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. :(

Here we go!

* * *

It tugged at her. It broke her very heart to be standing there, staring down at Hikaru. She loved him too much, too much, she can never bring herself to hate him. Never.

But she was hurt. How can he say that she was the one with an affair? He was the one with an affair? Haruhi just couldn't understand why Hikaru sat there, eyes closed, like he was hurt too?

**-divider-**

"Hikaru, we need to talk."

When he opened his eyes, he saw Haruhi, stoic, unmoving, unhurt. It confirmed all of his fears.

"Haruhi," he acknowledged. "Hello. How's it going with your man?" he began. Ah, this is how it goes. Denial at first, depression next, then anger will follow. He just reached the third. Pride swelled inside him. If he was going to do this, he will definitely not look hurt.

"Man? Hikaru, what are you talking about? Last thing I know, you were the one with an affair."

He could just see her eyes, filled with shock and hurt, and accusation, through his bangs. Hikaru was thoroughly confused. But still, his anger wins. "What? Ha. Yeah, sure. You were the one Kaoru saw at Roy." He retorts, unblinking. He was on the verge of shouting now, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Yeah, I was at Roy! What's wrong with that? I only went there because you had a woman already! What's with that, Hikaru? Goodbye? You cannot be with me anymore-" Haruhi was shouting now, staring right at Hikaru's eyes. Her own were almost betraying her already. She swore not to do this with all of her pride, and no tears.

"Haruhi, I had no woman! Where is all this coming from?" Hikaru's expression had now betrayed him. He didn't understand. His face was a mixture of shock and confusion, and his mind was a reeling flashback of all the evidences he had gathered, all things Kaoru had told him.

"The flowers!" was Haruhi's only reply. Her head was turned, Hikaru can make no distinction, he can't see what she looks like. Her reply only brings him more confusion. Nevertheless, it reminds him of the flowers he sent to Haruhi. But it does not help him.

"What… I don't understand… Don't bring me here! Kaoru saw you with a man at Roy! You had drinks with him, and you left with him! Don't turn this on me! Who the fuck is Jean-Pierre anyway? " _She dares change the topic? She has an affair!_

Hikaru stares at Haruhi, and now all he sees is confusion in her eyes. Then she blinks, and Hikaru knows that she has come to a conclusion, but she is unsure.

"Jean-Pierre?"

"Yeah! There was this love note to you. On your desk. It was named Jean-Pierre. Was he the one at Roy? Tell me, Haruhi!"

Just as Haruhi was opening her mouth to answer, their presence was invaded by a troop of Ootori police, and Kaoru at the front, shouting.

"Find him! Haruhi, are you okay? Where is the guy who kidnapped you?" Kaoru asked, frantic.

"Kaoru, what is this?" Haruhi asked, but Kaoru doesn't answer her, instead, he turns to Hikaru.

"Hikaru, I'm so sorry! The note, oh, it wasn't from anybody, Jean-Pierre is just a fictional character…" Kaoru rambles on and on, too fast for Haruhi to make any words out of it. She catches sight of Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai in the corner, and they walk over to where she is.

"Haru-chan, are you alright? Kao-chan said there was a guy who was blackmailing you, and he's going to kidnap you!" Hunny said, looking quite vexed.

"Stop, stop! I don't understand anything! What is this all about?" Hikaru finally shouts, and everybody stops.

"Haruhi's not cheating on you, Hikaru… I'm sorry I told you that," Kaoru begins, but Haruhi interrupts him.

"You told him that? Kaoru, what in the world?" Haruhi looked even more confused.

"The man at Roy, he blackmailed you, right?" Kaoru asked.

"What? That was Honey-senpai. I was at Roy because Hikaru said he can't be with me anymore. I ran into Honey-senpai at Roy!" Haruhi says, and she sees Kaoru's face turn sheepish. "Oh."

"So…Haruhi's not cheating on me?" Hikaru asks.

"Yes."

"I never cheated on you. You did on me! You said goodbye-"

"When did I say I can't be with you anymore?" Hikaru puts his arms on Haruhi's shoulders and he looks her straight in the eye.

"I told you already, the flowers!"

Hikaru gets angrier, he does not understand what Haruhi means. What the hell with the _**damn**_ flowers?

"You sent me orange mocks! They mean I can't be with you anymore!-" Haruhi rants, uncaring, tears flowing down her eyes, not even looking if Hikaru is listening to her. And after a few seconds of listening, Hikaru understands, and he curses himself.

"Damn it, Haruhi!" he shouts, and in one fluid motion, he kisses her, in front of Hikaru, Honey, and Mori, and one whole troop of Ootori police, and he couldn't care more.

And this is how Haruhi discovers that she loves Hikaru more than anything. Her mind very clearly said to break away, but her body pays no heed, for she kisses back.

They could have gone on and on, but air was a necessity. And when their lips stopped ravishing each other, they found that they couldn't quite move. They stayed that way awhile, forehead to forehead. Then Hikaru began to speak.

"Never meant those things, Haruhi. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry I accused you of cheating on me, I'm sorry I sent you those flowers. I didn't know Haruhi, and I'm sorry that caused you to be hurt." He caressed her cheek, wiping her tears away, then he looked in her eyes.

"Hikaru… Damn you, Hikaru," was all Haruhi managed to say, causing Hikaru to laugh, in return.

"I'm sorry." Hikaru says again.

"I'm sorry I forgot you didn't care about what they mean." Haruhi replies, and Hikaru gives her a smack on the lips.

"I love you, Haruhi. I promise to look up what the flowers mean before I send them." Hikaru says with a smile.

"No, I don't care what they mean anymore." Haruhi finally says, before whispering her reply:

_**I love you too, you idiot.**_

And they revel in their passionate kiss.

* * *

Yay. I know it wasn't much, and it was kinda OOC, and this is why please tell me what you think so I can improve! Thank you so much, for reading! I love you all!


	9. Epilogue

Thak you to everyone who has supported this fic! Thank you so much!

* * *

**Prologue**

A brown-haired man walks inside a flower shop, smiling to himself. He lingers for a moment, savoring the fragrance, then he looks at a certain lovely flowers. Haruhi approaches him, smiling. "Hello, Watanabe-san, how may I help you?"

"Ah… what kind of… Oh! Hitachiin-san! I never thought you would be here." He exclaims, so Haruhi smiles. "Ah, I'm not too busy these days. So, flowers for your wife?"

He replies with a yes, and asks what kind of flowers were the ones in front of him.

"Ah, aren't they lovely? These are striped carnations. They are my personal favorite," Haruhi says, and smiles at her thoughts.

"Oh, I've read about these! Don't they… mean something about 'abandonment'?

Haruhi looks up and laughs a little. "I never thought you would be one for that, Watanabe-san, but yes, they do."

"Oh. But they are so beautiful. They would be perfect for my wife…but such a negative meaning!"

"Watanabe-san, you know, sending flowers means you care. Who put these meanings on flowers? Don't you wonder? I have. But we are all different! We have different opinions. In my opinion, you must choose what you think is fitting for your wife. Flowers do not define what we feel for a person, Watanabe-san. That I have learned." Haruhi says, while fidgeting with a rose.

Watanabe-san smiles at her. "That makes sense! You're right, Hitachiin-san! My wife would love these. I'll get a dozen!"

"Yes, of course," Haruhi says, very pleased.

_For flowers are only material. They don't define what you feel. For flowers may wilt, but her and Hikaru's love will not. Time and time again, they were tested, but they know they will stay in love. In sickness and in health, till death do they part._

**_The end._**

* * *

HUG~! Thank you, again! I am finally done. BOW~~!


End file.
